fairytailwarcraftagefandomcom-20200213-history
Yukino Aguria
Yukino Aguria est un mage créateur de lumière de la Grande Alliance. Elle est la sœur cadette de Sorano Aguria et la future compagne de Sting Eucliffe. Profile and Stats Name: Yukino Aguria Alias: White Knight Age: 18-19 Race: Human Gender: Female Height: 157 cm (5'2") Weight: 44.8 kg (98.8 lbs.) Mesures 88-54-83 Eye Color: Brown Couleur des cheveux: bleu clair Occupation: Mage Affiliation: Grand Alliance Status: Alive Family: Unnamed Parents (deceased), Sorano Aguria (Older Sister) Love Interest (s): Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: First Appearance: Voice Actor: Mallorie Rodak Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': At least City Block level *'Speed': At least Supersonic *'Lifting Strength': Peak Human *'Striking Strength': Class MJ *'Durability': At least City Block level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Several Dozen Meters *'Intelligence': Gifted Appearance Yukino is a slender, well-endowed young woman with short, light-blue hair and fringes framing her face. She wore a blue rose ornament on the left side of her head. Yukino has brown eyes and fair skin. She generally wears a white and blue calf-length coat with long sleeves rolled up to the forearms, feathery protrusions that cover the shoulders and mid-back, over her blue blouse and thigh-length skirt, while held at the waist by a blue sash with a silver buckle. She wears a white pair of socks that stopped at her knees. Her white guild mark is located on the left side of her stomach. According to Mirajane Strauss and Natsu Dragneel, she greatly resembles Lisanna Strauss. Personality Yukino is shown to be quite self-confident. She has immense faith in her abilities as a Mage, and takes pride in being a member of Sabertooth - even to the point of betting her life for it. However, while not as cocky as Sting Eucliffe, she does prove to be a bit overconfident, the mentioned bet being made just for the sake of it. She had thought that she had won the bet right from the get go, based on her own knowledge of her power alone. On the other hand, Yukino highly respects her opponents, and acknowledges the extent of their powers. She is also very polite to others, referring to Lucy and her fellow teammates with the suffix "''-sama''" despite having just met them. Despite Yukino's overconfidence and tenacity, she is shown to be very sensitive. The humiliation of having been stripped naked and removing her Sabertooth guild mark herself greatly lowered her self-esteem. Upon Natsu showing his kindness to her, Yukino broke down and confessed she is rarely ever treated this way. History Plot Powers and Abilities Light-Make: A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create light at his will and to shape it into objects. She is skilled in both Static and Dynamic Light-Make, meaning she can shape her light into inanimate things, weapons or animated animal sculptures. Like Ice-Make, Light-Make is an extremely versatile form of Molding Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it since she was 10, Yukino possesses great mastery over both styles, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to her, Light-Make allows the user to produce virtually anything like its' ice counterpart, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite favoring the use of Celestial Spirit Magic, Yukino has proven herself to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, having said to have trained and studied martial arts in Sabertooth. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Great Magic Power: As a Mage of Sabertooth, Yukino boasts great amounts of Magic Power. Her Magic Power is light-yellow in color when exerted. Weaknesses * Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia *Ses mesures BWH sont 88-54-82 Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Aguria Clan Category:Grand Alliance Members